guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wintergreen Candy Cane
Speculation Green Candy Cane: The return of the adventurer's favorite candy treat. (http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/wintersday2k6/default.php) that sounds like the old dp removing CCs, but if so, how come it's 'green' and not 'peppermint' ? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:33, 18 December 2006 (CST) * The "theme" this year is wintergreen so the candy canes will be green Whitehike 04:35, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::I'd be very happy to find out that it's the same item with a different name. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 10:06, 18 December 2006 (CST) Discussion Piece of crap! — Skuld 05:11, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Nah. if you used to use CC at 30 or 45 dp, then those would be worth 1/3 to 1/2 of the originals. but the new ones can be used as soon as you die, which means you can always be at 0 dp without wasting anything, which will help you prevent the next death. so they are obviously not as good as the original ones, but they are still worth collecting. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:17, 22 December 2006 (CST) Ok the point is u cannot get peppermint CC anymore so this is the next best thing :Peppermint Candy Canes were available during Wintersday 2006. -- Dashface 05:19, 1 January 2007 (CST) cant use without dp Sweet: image:cant use wcc without dp.jpg [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:05, 22 December 2006 (CST) obvious maths? It has been found that Wintergreen Candy Canes Remove 15 points of DP. It will take 4 Wintergreens Candy Canes if you are at 60 DP to take you to 0 DP. - Is this necessary, it is just a repetition and then some simple maths.. --''Lemming64'' 19:26, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Part of the reason I took it out :) -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 19:27, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::It's also wrong, cause it's much easier to die once you already have some dp. if you use a wgcc after 15dp, it will delay your next death, and overall, you can get to 60dp much much faster than get to 15dp four times. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:35, 22 December 2006 (CST) It is confusing to some that are not math friendly sorry for trying to explain things better. I wont update Wiki again.. :No need to take it so personally, but we just don't want to clog articles up with unnecessary fluff, and I am afraid that 4*15 = 60 qualifies, sorry if this sounds harsh. --''Lemming64'' 19:54, 22 December 2006 (CST) so 15% of 60 is 15? :''-sigh-'' read Death Penalty or something. --''Lemming64'' 20:05, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::It is ambiguous. I took it as 15 points of dp (ie. 15% max health reduction), but it could mean 15% of the dp you have (ie, 15% of 60). That's not the case, of course...? --Silk Weaker 23:34, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::Death penalty is an effect. When you die you get a percentage of that effect. If it meant 15% of your current dealth penalty percentage, it would say that. Instead it says 15% of that effect. 15% of something/an item (in this case, the effect called Death Penalty) is always 15%. I have no idea why anyone would think it would removed 15% of x% unless it was suggested to them. A percent of a percent? These people are thinking about that but apparently aren't good at maths? Geez! O_O - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:37, 24 December 2006 (CST) I wish this item was party-wide; that would really make it much much better than the old candy canes, especially for henchmen/heroes. -69.118.239.3 08:01, 24 December 2006 (CST) :That's gonna be the Rainbow Candy Canes. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:28, 24 December 2006 (CST)